The Phantom with a Heart
by Virizion-Victory
Summary: Cresselia has been afflicted with nightmares from her counterpart, Darkrai. When she visits him to sort this out, she receives an unexpected confession from the phantom...How will she cope with this pressure?
1. Chapter 1 - The Nightmares

Cresselia yawned. She hadn't had a good night sleep in ages. She didn't understand what her counterpart, Darkrai, was playing at. He had no right to be giving her nightmares. She had a job to do! She had little time to sleep as it was, without the disturbance of his nightmares. She never understood what the hell was wrong with him. Darkrai always acted strangely around others, but lately he was worse than ever; particularly to Cresselia. She just wished that he would stop it soon.

Cresselia sighed. She decided it was time to confront him. She looked up at the crimson sky, seeing her chance as the sun slowly set. She needed to get to him before he set off on his midnight patrol, stalking the land, afflicting nightmares on the unfortunate. Cresselia wasn't usually affected by him, but lately he had somehow got to her. His nightmares were getting stronger, and she had to stop it before it became too overwhelming...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Confession

Cresselia reached the Eastern coast of Newmoon Island. The sun was almost gone and the stars were beginning to show, the moon already in view. The land was dead, with no Pokémon or plant life to be seen. Cresselia pressed forward, heading west until she finally reached a diminutive forest. Night time had come, and the crescent moon shone brightly. Taking a deep breath, Cresselia passed through the forest. It didn't take long to exit, for the forest wasn't dense at all. Cresselia looked around the clearing, like the Eastern boarder it was lifeless. She advanced, only to be caught up mist.

"Darkrai! Come out!" she ordered, looking around franticly. She turned, only to see a single sapphire-blue eye. She gasped, alarmed at how menacing it looked, staring straight into her soul. "Darkrai," she managed to say. At the sound of his name, the phantom let the mist fade away, revealing himself to the intruder,

"Cresselia," he replied, "What brings you here?"

"I think you know!" Cresselia snapped, "You've been giving me nightmares! And something tells me you're doing it on purpose!" Cresselia heard what sounded a bit like a chuckle coming from her sinister counterpart,

"Really?" he said, obviously enjoying himself, "Cresselia, _you_ have become overwhelmed by my powers? You can't do you job anymore?"

"Stop it, Darkrai!" she retorted, fuming, "Just pack it in! You've put so much pressure on me lately! Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

Darkrai suddenly went quiet, crossing his arms. His normally emotionless face now had a thoughtful look to it. It was almost as he was confused. Cresselia moved closer to him, her face inches away from his, showing her want - no need – for an answer. She could sense his discomfort towards this, and he looked down to avoid eye contact.

After a while of silence, Darkrai sighed, before looking up. Feeling his cold breath on her golden face, Cresselia moved back. Darkrai stared at her, before speaking,

"I'm...in love with you..."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Rejection

Cresselia blinked. She must have heard him wrong,

"Pardon?"

"I love you, Cresselia. I've loved you for a long time," he replied, his voice quiet. Cresselia flinched. She backed away a bit, confused and scared at the same time. She searched his face, looking for a sign that it was a joke. It turns out he was being truthful,

"Darkrai...I don't know what to say," she said solemnly, "It just wouldn't work out...I'm sorry..." and with that, she took off.

The next morning, Cresselia woke up, bewildered. For the first time in ages, she hadn't had a nightmare. But that wasn't the only reason why she was confused. She remembered the night before, where Darkrai confessed his love to her. And she rejected him. She had to! She didn't love him back, for one, and...It wouldn't work out anyway! They were polar opposites. She created dreams, whilst he produced nightmares. She was a swan, he was a phantom. They had almost nothing in common! She shook her head, trying to forget...

"...Thank you all for coming. Meeting dismissed." Arceus finally announced, making most of the Legendaries sigh with relief. Cresselia, for once, joined in. Being counterparts with Darkrai, she had to sit next to him. So she had to put up with guilt and awkwardness during the entire meeting, and it wasn't fun. Darkrai must have been feeling awkward too, because he ended up moving before her. He zipped out the Hall of Origins, in contrast to his normal behaviour of staying in a corner to avoid being too rude.

Cresselia shook her head, before going to her friends to mingle. She just wanted to forget that little incident and get on with life. After all, the nightmares were gone...


	4. Chapter 4 - Moving On (or trying to)

Cresselia was spending a lot of time with Celebi, Meloetta, Dialga, Suicune and Shaymin lately. She used to have her priorities on Darkrai and their quarrels, but ever since that strange night, Cresselia had been avoiding him. The group were in the Flower Paradise, Shaymin's peaceful, beautiful home where humans didn't go. It was a great place for the girls to chat. At this moment in time, they were on the topic of boys. Specifically: teasing Celebi about her big time crush on Mew.

"So Cresselia..." Meloetta said suddenly, making everyone hush, "I have noticed that you've been avoiding Darkrai for the past week and a half. What happened?" Cresselia blushed, for now everyone's attention had swivelled from Celebi to Cresselia within a couple of seconds,

"Well," she replied nervously, "Darkrai did something that...just makes me feel really uncomfortable..."

"What did he do?" Celebi asked curiously.

"Well, umm..." Cresselia didn't know how to say it, "He kinda, sorta asked me out?" Cresselia found herself blushing again as her friends exchanged looks and gasps.

"Whoa...what actually happened to lead it up to this?" Dialga asked.

"Well, Darkrai had been giving me nightmares, so I visited him to put a stop to it...and it kinda spilled out of him." Cresselia explained. She was just as confused as her friends.

"Hold up; Darkrai loves you?" a voice asked. Everyone turned to see a familiar pink and blue Pokémon floating towards them. It was none other than Mesprit, the Emotion Pokémon, "I was right all along! It's so obvious; the way he acts all nervous and awkward around you, you seem to be the only Pokémon he ever talks to, not to mention the stuff he will do just for you!" by now Mesprit was so excited that she was ignoring the fact that she was running out of breath. Cresselia's blush darkened,

"You knew all along?" she snapped, glaring at Mesprit.

"Why yes! It's a gift!" Mesprit replied, dismissing Cresselia's anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cresselia demanded.

"Well, I could tell it was getting harder and harder for the poor guy to bottle it all up...he was going to tell you sooner or later!" Mesprit explained, before heading towards Cresselia until they were face to face, "And now you know, let's see how you feel about this..." she murmured, before concentrating.

After a few minutes, Mesprit came out of the trance, "So you are: confused, flattered, scared, pressured, unsure of what to do, strangely lonely in a way...and there's also something shrouded in mist which I think is-"

"Cressie!" Mew's voice called, "Cressie, where are you?" soon he came into sight, and saw Cresselia, "There you are!" he giggled, "Arceus says he wants you! I think it's a mission or something!"


End file.
